planetside_arena_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Planetside Arena provides a bunch of different weapons to the player, splited in 7 different classes of weapons, all of them coming with several attachments for each upgrade and a unique special ability (Except for Scout Rifles, Sidearms and Power weapons) usable once you get your weapon upgraded to Epic tier. Each weapon of a loadout can have one mod equipped, giving different bonuses affecting the weapon. The player has four weapons slots : Primary weapon, Secondary weapon (Wich have the same usage), Sidearm and Power weapon, and the player will be given the three first slots' weapons in their common tier when they start a game. * Assault Rifles '''are the most adaptable weapons, they'll give the players enough firepower at short range while also giving great accuracy for long range usage, their under-barrel ability allows the player to fire a '''Guided Rocket Barrage, a micro missile swarm with laser guidance once it's fired. They can be equipped in both the Primary and Secondary weapon slot and are available to all classes. * Sub Machine Guns (SMGs) are close range weapons that will provide high hipfire accuracy and high fire rate, their under-barrel ability allows the player to fire an Impulse Grenade that activates a shockwave powerful enough to push enemies away and flip vehicles over, making these weapons practical against both infantry and vehicles at close range. They can be equipped in both the Primary and Secondary weapon slot and are available to all classes. * Carbines are short-medium range weapons prioritizing damage and output mobility over fire rate, making them very rewarding weapons against infantry. The underbarrel ability allows the player to fire powerful Frag Grenades. They can only be equipped by the Assault class in both the Primary and Secondary weapon slot. *'Light Machine Guns (LMGs)' are short-medium range weapons with a high amount of ammo per magazine, allowing the player to get multiple players down with one magazine. The under-barrel ability allows the player to fire Lightning Grenades 'that deal damage to shields and equipment. LMGs can only be equipped by the Engineer class in both the Primary and Secondary weapon slot. *Scout Rifles are long range semi-automatic weapons providing great fire power against enemy infantry. Scout Rifles don't have any under-Barrel abilities. They can only be equipped by the Medic class in both the Primary and Secondary weapon slot. *'Sidearms are quick usage weapons providing great mobility and moderate fire power, best used as a back up when the player has ran out of ammunition on their Primary/Secondary weapon. Sidearms come with infinite ammo and the unique ability to ADS (Aim Down Sights) while in flight. They can be equipped by all classes in the Sidearms slot. *'Power weapons' are extra weapons dedicated to specific tasks or which have an unique ability. They currently are the only weapons the player has to find during the game and are all Legendary (Orange) tier. They are equipped in the Power weapons slot, allowing the player to carry one with the three weapons they already have. weapon detail to add